Opposites and Harmonies
by FalselyTrue
Summary: A give and take is expected in relationships. But sometimes, that push and pull goes too far, and the differences are almost too big to overcome. PuckxSabrina


**Title: Opposites and Harmonies**

**Rating: K+**

**Summary: A give and take is expected in relationships. But sometimes, that push and pull goes too far, and the differences are almost too big to overcome. PuckxSabrina**

**A/N: A mutant songfic, due to the fact that my insomnia was acting up and there was nothing to watch but Camp Rock 2 on the Tivo (I blame my sister for this atrocity) and the song, "Wouldn't Change A Thing" just kinda struck me as a Puckabrina thing. IDK if I like it or not, but I thought it was a good analysis.**

**Thanks to my ever-wonderful BETA EclipseTheVampire, for looking this over for me. It probably would make no sense without her (due to my horrible mixups of character names), so thankies galore to her!**

**Word Count: 1,376.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned the Sisters Grimm…well, it wouldn't exist, because that kind of awesomeness doesn't come from a brain like mine.**

.

_When I'm yes, she's no__  
__When I hold on, he just lets go__  
__We're perfectly imperfect_

_._

One of the biggest things that bothered Sabrina about her relationship with Puck was that he was a dreamer. He would sometimes zone out while she was talking, and you could tell he was thinking about something that she would never understand, no matter how much he or Daphne tried to explain.

Her baby sister would, of course, understand exactly what Puck was trying to say with only three words out of his mouth, and then the two of them would be chattering on about something she didn't understand for the next week or so, until he finally found some way to explain it to her—usually by pulling a prank on her.

It wasn't fair, that she was so in love with him, but could never, ever meet him on the same level. He would always be up in the clouds, and she would always be down here on the ground. It wasn't fair that she had once been as creative as he, but then his world had taken that all away when she was only ten years old.

She wanted to be that imaginative, that innocent, that carefree and that childish, but she was too grounded to be able to reach that high. And honestly, it hurt, to see her baby sister connect with her boyfriend more than she was to.

The biggest thing about Puck that bothered her was the way he always trying to get her to slow down (when he full well knew the most important thing to her was time). It made her want to kick and scream and pull on her hair until the fine blonde strands came out smeared with blood, because maybe then he would see how much it hurt her to try to slow down.

It felt like he didn't even care that she had to keep going _fast-fast-fast_, because if she didn't, she'd never make up the three years that she didn't have control. She needed it, needed to be able to point to anything in her world and be able to control what happened to it.

She needed to be able to keep up with the world, be able to fight the tide, and when he just wanted her to sit on the front porch with him and sit there and watch the stars, dreaming of the future instead of actually going and doing it, it just made her heart break just a little.

Because she loved him and needed to know he cared, and sometimes, she just couldn't tell that he did.

What bothered Puck the most about his relationship with his girlfriend was that she was so serious all of the time—so serious that whenever he tried to explain an great idea, in short words and with simple terms, it flew right over her head and he had to think for a couple days to get it simple enough that she understood it, and by then, it wasn't even the same idea any more.

She never slowed down enough to smell the roses and rejoice in the fact that they were alive, that they'd survived one of the worst wars in Everafter History, with casualties in the thousands. It wasn't much on a worldwide scale, but it was massive in the Everafter population that barely reached fifteen or twenty thousand. Sabrina was always hurtling from point A to point B, never slowing down, and that just bothered him.

He needed the time to enjoy it, because he just needed the slow pace. He needed to take the losses as they came, and he needed to roll with the punches, rather than dodging them like Sabrina. She did excel at that, he had to admit.

But when she interrupted his relaxation time, which happened on nearly a daily basis, it wasn't as right as it has once felt - their relationship.

It kind of just seemed like…she didn't care. Like the only things important to her were getting from point A to point B, and that slowing down…it didn't matter.

Like Puck didn't matter.

Something both of them noticed was that no matter how close they got, no matter how much they tried to stare each other down and fix the problem that loomed between them, but they never could meet each other's eyes.

Puck was always looking up, to the stars, and Sabrina was always looking down, at the ground beneath her feet. Puck needed the dreams as much as Sabrina needed the basest facts—they were as opposite as opposite could be.

It simply wasn't possible for them to see eye to eye.

The most common comparison from others was like fire and rain—Sabrina was fire, the burning element that devoured everything thrown her way and a comforting warmth to nearly everyone, but painful if you got too close—Puck as rain, the calming effect on the family, although occasionally, he was strong enough to destroy, brutal enough to protect, opaque enough to conceal, but always there, always somewhere and always noticeable.

Maybe another comparison was earth and air—Sabrina was earth, grounded and stable, brutally honest and practical—Puck was air, whimsical and ever changing, occasionally deceitful and insubstantial. Maybe it was only to be expected, their personalities destined to clash in the way they did.

They drove each other insane, Puck forever being whimsical and Sabrina ever being practical.

They might as well have been from different planets for how much they understood each other, and while it was common knowledge that opposites attracted, Sabrina was convinced that you had to at least have some common ground for that to be correct. And as far as she could see, she and Puck didn't really have anything in common at all.

And their thought processes were galaxies away from each other.

Puck knew that Sabrina had a hero complex—she had to save someone, otherwise she felt like she wasn't doing the right thing.

What he didn't understand was why she always dragged him along for the ride. He just wanted to chill out with his friends or come up with some completely epic prank or maybe even play some video games.

But he _did_ understand that she either had to try and get it done, right, or she couldn't do anything at all. And she just wasn't Sabrina Grimm if she didn't try. All or nothing—Sabrina Grimm to a T.

But as for why he had to get involved…he really had no idea, and he wasn't about to spend large amounts of time trying to figure it out because he probably would never get close.

Even though they were so different, they both loved each other to death. No matter how much Sabrina wanted to hate him for being so relaxed, and no matter how much Sabrina's go-getter attitude irritated Puck, their basest feelings never changed.

They very definitely loved each other.

He tried to fit into her shoes, tried to understand why she thought the way she did—was she picking fights because there really was something wrong or was she picking fights to get attention she felt she didn't get?

All his friends reminded him that it was sometimes the truth— she fought for attention. If he could read her mind, then maybe, maybe, he'd understand her.

But sometimes he couldn't.

Sabrina wasn't sure why he even tried to anticipate her thoughts and actions and then implement a plan to work either with or around them. It almost never worked, usually backfired.

It was like he wanted to get inside her mind and figure her out—and then she had to remind herself that psychoanalyzing wasn't a good thing.

At least, that's what all her friends said, even if they had been voted cutest couple two years running.

In the end, it was a wonder they stayed together, if not for one thing.

For every low note, there was a high. For every downhill slide, there was an uphill climb.

Without day, there was no night. Without war, no peace. They were a perfect harmony, Sabrina's focus balancing out Puck's dreaming.

They were a balance, a completion of each other.

They were opposites and harmonies—a perfect balance.

And they wouldn't change a thing.

.

_We're like different stars__  
__But you're the harmony to every song I sing__  
__And I wouldn't change a thing_

.

**R&R?**


End file.
